Come To Mind
by caramelcake123
Summary: When Bella Swan realises she's fell for Edward Cullen deeper than she thought, her life is anything but drama free. Throw in bitchy girls, complicated parents and high school her life is one up and down rollercoaster. AH/ M RATED.


_**Hola!**_

**This is my first ever attempt at writing a Twilight story. So dont shoot my ass if I get things wrong, have some pity on me people.**

**Just to warn you, this story is' M' rated. So if there's any little viewers, if you're not comfortable with swear words, language and sexual related stuff. I suggest you dont go any further. You've been warned :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the story. I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight. It'd be cool if I did though. The lovely SM owns all characters, I just like to play around with them abit.**

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping my towel tightly around me before scurrying down the hallway and into my bedroom. Hell if I wanted my dad to see me prancing around with nothing but a towel.

I shut the door, and walked to my rugged, old cupboard; pulling out some fresh underwear. I dropped my towel-

"Bella! _Fuck_, put that back on!" I heard a voice behind me and I screamed; quickly wrapping the towel around me.

I spun around to come face to face with Edward. "Oh my god! What in the world?!"

Edward chuckled, one foot through the window and one out; he dragged his two feet in. "Hey babes. You stripping for me?"

Was this douche bag really my best friend...?

I ground my teeth together, pulling the towel closer to my body. "Shut the fucking window, its cold. And no I certainly wasn't. Also, I don't remember giving you a personal invitation?"

He grinned at me, striding over to my bed where he plopped down on it. "Now now Bella, no need to be like that. I always come through your window don't I?"

I sighed, gesturing for him to turn. "Yes you do. But I'm naked under here, and as much as I love you; it's just plain weird."

He shook his head in amusement, turning around, picking some loose thread on my bedding. "Hurry up and get changed then, we have a party to go to."

I rolled my eyes, when did he never go to a party. I quickly dropped the towel yet again and slipped on my underwear.

"Okay, I'm bored." I saw Edward turn back around, looking at me.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "You're _such_ a perv, you know that?" I put on my large black top and strode over to my laundry basket; in nothing but my top and underwear.

I was comfortable enough for him just to see this. Nothing else, I mean- I'd seen him, and yes I mean all of him. This happened whilst he got drunk off his ass from Tyler's party.

"You're wearing _that_?"

I pulled up my leggings, before drying the end of my hair with my towel. "I'm really not in the mood today Edward. I just want to curl up and read a good book, or watch a movie." I heard him snort beside me, "Besides, my dad will be home any moment and he won't appreciate the fact there's a boy, who climbs through my window practically every night."

"You're pops don't like boys full stop. Whether they climb through your pissing window or knock on the door." He smirked, "Hell, he loves me anyways. After all, his best friend is my dad. Now come on, dress up, do your thing. I'll wait here."

I groaned, flopping down on my bed, propping a leg up over his. "Urgh, do I have to? Can't you take _Tanya_? I'm sure she'll be more than happy to go."

He rested his hand upon my knee, rolling his eyes; knowing I couldn't stand her. "But is she my best friend? Now c'mon, get your ass moving girl. Or I'll dress you in a minute." He teased.

I blushed, smacking his arm. "Fine! Now get off me."

He chuckled, smacking my butt as I got up and headed for my cupboard to find anything that was suitable enough for a party.

* * *

We'd arrived at Tyler's house, and I climbed out of Edwards's Volvo. I shut his car door and pulled down my dress, it was a tad short – something Alice had given to me, as a birthday present – which was totally not a surprise seeing as she always did buy me such pretty dresses. I loved her...

Edward walked around to the car and I followed him, walking up to Ben Cheney's house – no scratch that, more like a _mansion_ –His parents were doctors, which explained why they were rich. Hearing from Ben, his parents were out of town for a while, and so Ben used this as a advantage.

As we both stumbled across cans of beer bottles, and plastic cups that were all scattered across his front lawn, I witnessed a couple of blonde girls in skimpy red outfits puking their insides out.

I shuddered, "_That's _exactly why I hate parties."

Edward chuckled, "Shut it woman. C'mon, let's go, I won't let you drink too much. Don't worry."

I sighed, bumping my shoulder to his as we walked inside. "How about you make sure I don't drink at all."

Edward was about to answer, but was cut off by a screeching sound.

Oh. God.

"_Eddie_! I knew you'd make it!" Tanya practically attacked him, flinging her arm around his neck. "You look soooo good!"

Edward smiled charmingly, wincing slightly at the 'nickname' she used for him. "Thanks,. You too." And...Yeah she did. _It pains me to say._

I'm pretty sure Tanya's face lit up like a toddler would on Christmas day. "I guess I do, right..."

I rolled my eyes inwardly, god could she get any more big-headed. As if she knew I was thinking about her, she turned around and briefly looked at me, giving me a once over.

"You look...nice. I totes didn't peg you as the party type." Tanya smiled. Gosh I hated that fake ass smile.

I, for the life of me, couldn't stand Tanya. But for Edward's sake, I could be a good girl for tonight.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, neither did I. It's all on _Eddie_ boy over here." I smirked slightly, seeing Edward give me the death glare.

Tanya didn't seem to understand my dig at her, and like always; striked up a conversation with Edward, placing her arm on his biceps. "Would you come over to my house tomorrow after school? My mom hasn't seen you for ages, and she feels like both families are drifting apart."

Edward smiled, "I don't see why not. I'll ask Esme."

She leaned over to kiss his cheek, squeaking. "_Yay_! I'll tell her straight away." And with that, she sauntered off; cell phone in hand.

Gosh, could she be more obvious. It was clear to everyone that Tanya totally digged Edward. Yet, _he_ seemed to be totally delusional whenever I bought the conversation up. Dismissing it, which in some way I could totally understand.

Edwards family and Tanya's were really close. Like _really._ So whenever I hung out with Edward after school, _Tanya_ would join us too, seeing as she practically lived at his house. And that made me want to bodily harm her, because Edward was _my_ best friend and no matter how childish it seemed, I was not letting Tanya snag him off me.

And so Edward was totally oblivious to the fact that Tanya could ever _fancy the pants_ off him.

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Emmett and his cronies chanted, over and over again and I quickly downed the shot. The weird sensation burning to the very pit of my stomach as I shuddered; slamming the glass down on the counter.

"_Oh my god_. That was disgusting." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, shaking my head. "Emmett, I'm going to kill you." Even though that was probably the fourth shot I'd had, not to mention I'd lost count on the amount of alcohol I'd consumed. Man, I'd regret this tomorrow.

Emmett cowered behind Rose, "Come on Belly-boo! Don't hurt me; Rose would kick your ass."

Rose gasped, nipping Emmett's ear as he cried out in pain. "I would do no such thing," she turned to look at me, a smile playing across her lips. "Go ahead Bella, he's all yours."

I took a step forward swaying slightly, ready to pounce on Emmett when I was lifted into the air and placed on someone's shoulder.

"Edward_!_ Put me down." I pounded on his back as I saw Alice giggle and snuggle up to Jasper even more.

I giggled; _Alice looked so funny upside down. Huh, her eyes look so weird._

Edward chuckled, patting my ass, earning a howl from Emmett. _Pervert_. "I think you've had too much to drink Bella. It's time to hit the sack."

I pouted as his eyes came into my peripheral vision. "No fair. You're the one who dragged my ass over here."

Edward tutted, "And _you're_ the one who's pissed out of her bra-"

I quickly covered my hand over my mouth, "Put me down, I feel sick." I moaned.

Edward quickly put me down, harder than necessary and I quickly latched onto Edward, _I was so out of it._

Rose smacked Emmett upside the head. "You dummy. You know Bella's a light weight."

Emmett stood up, shaking his head at Rosalie. "Ow! Babe, c'mon. Why you got to use your hands for?"

Edward and Jasper snorted.

"Get her home Edward. After all _you_ dragged her over here." Alice smirked, covering her mouth so she didn't full on snort.

I was drunk, but not to the extent that I didn't notice how everyone was enjoying it as for once, Edward had to take care of me being a drunk for one night. _As it was Alice's job normally._

I jutted my bottom lip out, "Hey! I am still standing here you know."

Alice giggled, "Sorry babe. We'll see you tomorrow okay? And I want your ass out of bed early; Emmett's driving us to school."

I heard Emmett groan. "Not fair! I always take..."

Edward dragged me away, resulting in me no longer hearing them speak as their voices faded into silence as we exited Ben's house.

I yawned, resting my head on Edward's shoulder. "Uh-uh-uh. Not here Bella, I need to get you to the car. Do _not _fall asleep on me."

I hummed in agreement, letting him tug me towards wherever we were going and he unlocked the car, helping me inside the passenger seat, "Edward," I moaned. "I can do my own seatbelt."

Edward scoffed, "Yeah right." As he leaned forward, his hair tickling my face as he clicked it in.

He was out and back in the driver's seat, he switched on the engine, as it roared to life and I collapsed my head back onto the headrest.

_I'd just rest my eyes for a minute._...

* * *

"_Bella."_ I heard someone whisper, "_Wake up..."_

I moaned, slapping their hands away. "Gm gway." My voice muffled from the seat.

My shoulder was being shook, I sighed; opening my eyes slightly. "Lazy ass, come on. Were here _sleeping baby_."

I rolled my eyes, still groggy from sleep I undid my belt and stumbled out. "I'm so tired,"

Edward tossed his arm around my shoulder, keeping me upright. I was still drunk, but most of the buzz had wearied off.

"Yeah? Well, let's hope your pops is sleeping. Cause I don't fancy a death wish today..._or ever_."

I walked up the steps, shaking my head slightly. "Charlie's working a shift." I gave Edward my key and he quickly slot it inside, turning it before gripping the door handle and pushing open.

"Thanks for-"I yawned, grinning sheepishly at him, "Sorry, thanks for the ride."

He winked at me, "No problem. But I'm not your personal chauffeur from now on. Im just letting your hopes down slowly."

I guffawed. "Whatever, the ride wasn't all that good." My voice rough from sleep.

He gave me his lopsided smile. "Yeah? Is that why you fell asleep?"

I groaned, "Go away you weirdo."

He laughed, saluting me. "See you tomorrow. Oh, you might want to get some Advil and water. Sucks to be you tomorrow."

I gave him the finger, he kissed my forehead before shutting the door on his way out. I smiled, shaking my head. Such a dick.

I climbed up the stairs, stumbling slightly from sleep and flopped down onto my bed, dress and all.

Edward was right, _it definitely sucked to be me tomorrow..._

* * *

**Oh there you are! **

**How was it? Good enough?**

**Leave a review peeps, and I'll make sure Edward takes care of you like that ;) **

**You'd like that wouldn't you, you lil whores. Nah, I love you all!**

**Peace!**


End file.
